


Me, You, and Duro Too

by VintageJacqui



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nagron Week 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageJacqui/pseuds/VintageJacqui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agron is a college student dating high school student Nasir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me, You, and Duro Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third prompt for the Nagron Week 2014 challenge. 
> 
> Day 3 (March 26th)- College/High School
> 
> http://nagronweek.tumblr.com

"You’re going on a date?"

"Yes."

"With a kid?"

"He’s not a kid. He graduates from school in the summer. We've been going out for a month."

Duro scoffs. “He’s a kid.”

Agron rolls his eyes and checks that there’s nothing green stuck in his teeth. Man, that pesto chicken he had for lunch was awesome.

"I’m a few years older than him, big deal. You make it sound like I’m a fucking pervert. He’s old enough…" Agron trails off. He doesn’t want to go into that. Not with his brother anyway.

"I didn’t mean it like that and you know it. I just don’t get why you wouldn’t want to date someone your own age and, you know, in college. Like you."

Agron walks past his brother and into the bathroom.

"Believe it or not, baby brother, I actually like talking to Nasir. He’s smart and funny and we," Agron stands in the doorway, toothbrush in the corner of his mouth and snaps his fingers, "click."

"Whatever, man. Just don’t come crying to me when all your friends dump you for dating a high school kid."

Agron shakes his head and grins. Duro is being an ass, but it's ok. Once he meets Nasir he’ll change his mind, and Agron is feeling so damn good right now he can't find it in himself to be pissed at his brother, which is something new and interesting for him.

"If they’re really my friends I shouldn’t have a problem. If they can’t accept who I decide to date then they can go fuck themselves."

Spitting into the sink and rinsing, Agron looks one last time in the mirror and nods.

"Don’t wait up," Agron beams, even though he knows full well Nasir has an eleven o’clock curfew.

"Where are you going anyway?" Duro mumbles his words and bites his lip. He didn’t want to let Agron see his jealous pout.

"The Ice Cream Factory. Their sundaes are fucking heaven!"

Following Agron down the stairs, Duro shuffles his feet.

"It’s a grown up date then?"

Agron ignores him and pulls on his jacket. He feels wild and happy and it feels good.

"You’ll change your mind when you meet him, Duro. I can promise you that. If you don't stay up too late in a grump and I'll take you to Frankie's for breakfast tomorrow. Deal?"  
Agron takes his brothers silence as a yes and heads out into the night.

***

They always play ‘guess my flavour’ at The Ice Cream Factory. Nasir loves it because he always wins.

"You’re a boring ice cream eater."

"You say boring, I say traditional. Nothing wrong with that, little man."

Nasir glares at the use of his nickname. He won’t ever admit that he’s grown to like hearing Agron call him that.

When they reach the front of the line, Nasir grins. Agron always buys him extra toppings if he guesses his flavours correctly.

"Ok, it’s a warm night so you’re going to go for ‘traditional’ mint choc chip and ‘traditional’ raspberry ripple."

Agron nods to the waiter and shrugs.

"Oldies but goodies. Ok, little man, you’re gonna have, mmm, pecan pie and English toffee. Am I right?"

Nasir slips his hand into Agron’s back pocket and leans into his side.

"No, I was going to have white chocolate and apple crumble, but your guesses sound good so I’ll have that instead."

The waiter smiles and starts to put together their sundaes.

"And put some extra chocolate sauce on his, please, and some sprinkles." Agron says to the waiter. Can’t forget Nasir’s winnings.

They sit in a booth by the window when the deserts are ready, ice cold glasses filled to the brim and then bursting over it with thick, slowly melting ice cream.

Nasir tells Agron about his day. His exams are coming up and everything is stressful, but Nasir takes it all on his stride.

He talks with his mouth full, waving the long silver spoon in the air like a conductor, and Agron soaks it all up, his heart glowing like the garish pink neon sign above his head.

Once Nasir’s finals are over he has three whole months of spare time. Agron hopes to fill that time. As much as humanly possible.

"What are you going to be doing over the summer?" Agron shovels some mint choc chip into his mouth. They’ve avoided this subject, not wanting to talk about whether or not they’d be able to see each other much when the semester ends.

"I think I’m gonna work at my uncles garage."

Agron sits up a bit straighter. A blob of ice cream drips on his jeans.

"Yeah? Thought you might be going to one of those camp things." Agron thinks that adding the word ‘things’ to the end of his sentence would make it sound more like a passing comment than a desperate question.

Nasir smirks. “Nope. You were hoping I wasn’t, weren’t you?”

"What? Why would I care?!" Agron pretends to be highly offended, but the relief he’s feeling must show on his face because Nasir is smiling wider, showing off those funny white teeth that Agron likes to trace with his tongue.

"I’m not _not_ going to camp or anywhere like that because of you. Don’t get any silly ideas," Nasir says, hooking his foot around Agron’s ankle under the table.

"Wouldn’t dream of it," Agron replies, stealing a large helping of English toffee from Nasir’s glass and threading their fingers together over the blue Formica.

***

At 10:57pm, Agron walks Nasir to his door and kisses him under the flickering porch light. He holds Nasir's hand up to his mouth and kisses the palm of it before saying goodbye.

He doesn't remember driving home.

***

"I was thinking of inviting Nasir over for dinner on Sunday. Ma's been pestering me about meeting him and I thought at least if she was distracted by making food she wouldn't grill him about me too much."

Duro moves his eggs around his plate.

"I wonder if she'll make some apple pie?" Agron laughs and crunches some toast between his teeth. "What the fuck am I saying? Of course she will. I'd better warn Nasir not to eat this week in preparation."

The waitress comes to the table and fills Agron's coffee cup without a word. Agron wishes she would say something because Duro hasn't said more than two words to him since they got there.

Frowning, Agron sips the coffee and hisses when it burns his tongue.

"Is this how you're going to act when you meet Nasir, because I never told him that my brother is a mime?"

Duro's eyes travel from the mess he's made on his plate to Agron's pleading gaze.

"I really like him, Duro. He likes me. Don't tell me you're pulling this shit just because he's in school and not college, because that's crap. Tell me why you're mad at me."

"M'not mad," Duro says quietly.

"Then what is it?"

"You'll laugh at me."

"I won't," Agron says. He's serious too. This is not one of those 'make fun of your brother when he's sharing' moments.

"You're going to leave home soon, go to university or get a job... this'll be our last summer together. He's in the way... I just want it to be us... like always."

Agron actually feels his heart tighten in his chest.

"We were gonna do loads of things, but you're always with Nasir now and it'll be worse when school finishes."

Agron sighs and slides out of his seat, moving around the table to barge into his brothers space. Duro shrinks when Agron wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a crushing hug, but Agron feels the teenage angst melting away so he doesn't let go.

"You listen to me. I will never, ever, not have time for you. All those things we planned to do this summer, we're damn well going to do them. You and me. I'm sorry that I've been spending less time with you...

"Agron..." Duro tries to stop his brother, feeling guilty and confused, but Agron shushes him.

"I am sorry. I never meant to make you feel like I didn't want to spend time with you.

"I'm such a shitty brother," Duro sniffs. He's not crying. There's a lot of dust in the air.

"No. You're a pain in the ass and a Mamma's boy, but you're an awesome brother." Agron props his chin on the top of Duro's head. "I think I'll keep you."

Duro laughs and wriggles free of his brothers arms. There's only so much PDA he can take.

Agron moves back over to his side and steals a slice of French toast from Duro's plate.

"So, um... do you think Nasir will like me?"

The skin around Agron's eyes creases when he smiles.

"He's gonna fucking love you."

***

"Do you like Madden?"

Duro rubs his calf with a sock clad foot. He loosened up a little with Nasir over dinner, laughing quietly when Nasir started to struggle with the amount of food being put in front of him, telling him embarrassing stories about his brother and listening when Nasir spoke about his plans to take driving lessons with the money he's saved over the years.

"Yeah," Nasir says, sitting forward on the sofa and removing his hand from Agron's knee. "I'm not very good at it though."

"He really isn't," Agron says, earning himself a smack on the arm.

"Um, I've got other things if you wanna choose."

"Sure," Nasir replies, sliding onto the floor on his knees and shuffling over to the stack of games by the tv. "Hey, I like this Mickey game. You wanna play this? I've probably got better odds at not dying on this one."

"It's true," Agron adds helpfully.

Duro ignores him and takes the game from Nasir, putting it into the console and talking easily about which level is his favourite and other random things.

Nasir grabs some cushions from the sofa, presses a quick kiss on Agron's forehead, and then settles down on the floor to play.

Stretching his legs, Agron rests his toes in the small of Nasir's back and closes his eyes.

The summer break can't arrive soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much Duro? Not enough Nagron? Dunno.


End file.
